ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestations!
| Pages = 274 | Year = 2270 | Stardate = 4720.2 | ISBN = 0671740253 (paperback) (Kindle) }} The thrilling sequel to the ''New York Times bestseller "Dreadnought!".'' The continuing adventures of Lt. Cmdr. Piper and her crew of Enterprise junior officers. Summary ;From the book jacket : Back on Earth enjoying a well-deserved shore leave, Captain Kirk is rudely accosted by a trio of Starfleet security guards. It seems he is wanted for questioning in connection with the theft of transwarp - the Federation's newest, most advanced propulsion system. Could Captain Kirk, Starfleet's most decorated hero, be guilty of stealing top-secret technology? With the aid of Mr. Spock, Lt. Cmdr. Piper begins a desperate search for the scientists who developed transwarp - a search that leads her to an isolated planet, where she discovers the real - and very dangerous - traitor! ;Chapter one : Kirk enjoys some sailing on his private sailing ship, the Edith Keeler. He is accompanied by Scotty, McCoy and young Mz. Piper, recently promoted to lieutenant commander for her heroism against Vice Admiral Vaughn Rittenhouse's dreadnought conspiracy. Memorable Quotes Each chapter was prefaced by a memorable quote from TOS. "You could feel the wind at your back in those days... the sounds of the sea... even if you take away the wind and the water, it's still the same. The ship is yours, you can feel her... and the stars are still there, Bones." : - James T. Kirk, "Anything you might say has already been taken down in evidence against you." : - Trelane, "Sailor's luck, Mr. Spock." : - Kirk, "' 'Make the most of an uncertain future.' ' " : - "'' May we together become greater than the sum of both of us.' ' " : - Background Information * This is a sequel to Dreadnought!. When Pocket Books reissued Dreadnought! and Battlestations! in , they made them part of a series called Fortunes of War. Characters ; Piper : Lieutenant commander. ; Sarda : Lieutenant. ; James T. Kirk : Captain. ; Spock : Commander. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise CMO. ; Judd "Scanner" Sandage : Lieutenant junior grade. ; Merete AndrusTaurus : Medical officer. ; Montgomery Scott : Chief engineer. ; Hikaru Sulu : Lieutenant commander. ; Uhura : Lieutenant. ; Ursula Mornay ; Perren ; Samuel Boma ; Ben Shamirian : Ambassador. ; Alexander : Security lieutenant. ; Harsch : Security lieutenant. ; Philotoff : Security yeoman. ; Vallo : Security crewman. ; Michael Riley : Supreme congressional judge of the Federation, who issued a warrant to search Kirk's sailing ship. ; Zuriak ; Edna St. Vincent Millay ; Daniel Boone ; Philip of Macedon ; Vaughan Rittenhouse References ;SS Banana Republic (MTK-4247) : "Babe"-class UFP construction transport; formerly SS Tyrannosaurus Rex (MKT-1187). ;Ciatella system : Ciatella is a star system where Argelius II is located, in Tau Ceti's quadrant ;Columbus : In a pursuit, this shuttle was launched on autopilot from Enterprise. The Romulans assumed Columbus contained fleeing personnel and used grapplers to tow in the shuttle. Kirk detonated the unmanned shuttle, destroying the Romulan Bird-of-Prey. ; : Captain Andreoni's ship. ; Gavelan ; : Commodore Lyle Craig's ship. ; Klingons: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; K'zinti: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; : Captain Long's destroyer. ; Rigelian slugfin ; Romulans: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; Orions: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; Tholians: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; : Captain Jarboe's ship. External links * * }} de:Der Verräter (Roman) Category:Novels